I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lock and release mechanism in a cradle used with a wireless device. More particularly, the invention relates to a mechanism for securely locking a wireless device in its cradle and for simply releasing the device from its cradle.
II. Related Art
In the past decade, wireless phone communications have become commonplace in daily life. In addition to phones carried on the person, there is increased wireless phone use while driving in cars. Many vehicles use hands-free car kits, which may include a cradle for a portable phone, and periphery components, such as a hands-free microphone, a speaker and an antenna. In use, the portable phone is placed in the cradle, where contacts on the phone meet and touch contacts in the cradle, electrically connecting the phone to the periphery components. A secure connection between the portable phone contacts and the phone cradle contacts is required for uninterrupted operation. These hands-free car kits allow a user to use the portable phone without having to pick-up or hold the phone.
Furthermore, wireless phone use inside of a vehicle is subject to a decibel loss due to the radio frequency shielding effect of the car's metal body. Therefore, cradles are often used in cars to provide a connection between the portable phone and an exterior antenna, attached to the phone cradle. Likewise, the cradle often contains components for recharging the battery used by the portable phone, which is done by connecting the cradle to a power source, such as the car battery.
While driving, a car is subject to exterior forces, such as bumps or dips in the road, and interior forces, such as engine vibration, that can vibrate, jostle or jar the interior of the car. As a cradle is generally installed in a car by attaching the cradle to the floor of the passenger compartment or the vehicle frame, it too is subject to the exterior and interior vibratory effects. Constant vibration or jostling can disrupt the electrical connection between the phone and the cradle, interrupting or breaking off communication and prolonging recharging times.
Additionally, most car travel is made in less than 10 mile increments. Therefore, with such short rides, and with continuously entering and exiting the car, a user must be able to quickly and easily secure the phone within the cradle when entering the car, and likewise, quickly and easily remove the phone from the cradle for use outside of the car.
Therefore, there is a need for a mechanism for securely holding a wireless device within its cradle so that the electrical contacts and communication connections are undisturbed even when the car is subject to vibration and bumps. Further there is a need for a mechanism that can quickly and easily release the device from its cradle, and likewise, can quickly and easily secure the device within its cradle for ease of use.